


The Show Must Go On

by igam_ogam



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And possessiveness, Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Cleaning punishments, Deception, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Best Friends, Gypsy, Human Traficking, Levi's trust issues, Secrets, Slow Burn, Sword Fighting, Titans, fortune teller, occassional fluff, travelling circus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igam_ogam/pseuds/igam_ogam
Summary: The Underground travelling circus homed misfits, outcasts and those with no where to go. Hunted down by the Survey Corps as a favour to Darius Zackly, the fortune teller turns herself in to free her fellow performers. With an otherworldly skill set that could aid humanity, she is forced to join the military. Levi slowly unravels the secrets of the mysterious gypsy and her true purpose Underground.Her cynicism of the world and plans not to get attached to anyone on the surface are ruined when Levi and co charm their way into her heart. Figuring out how to trust the people on the surface she had such a distaste for isn't easy, but the show must go on.
Relationships: Levi/Original Titan Character(s) (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Show Must Go On

_Year: 850_

There was usually a scarce military presence in the Underground, due to many factors; the smell was one not many people thought of, the poverty, gangs, crime, and the variety of the degenerates that lived there. While the small woman finished tying a neat bow around the last of the two Survey Corps soldiers that had so rudely barged into her home, she pondered all of these. It wasn't rare for people on the surface to request a booking for the circus, but it was rare for it to be done so damn rudely. 

She spun around and took in the scene before her, calculating her next move. The two story building she occupied held several other people, scurrying around. Shoving various papers and documents into bags, rushing in and out carrying their performance equipment. How exactly had she been found so easily, and what for? She sighed, the room was sparse, a table and a few chairs, sleeping bags, they didn't need much. She set herself on one of the chairs and stared out of the now smashed window courtesy of the military. Hunching forward slightly, chin resting on her fist with a quizzical look in her eyes, the dark haired woman ignored the buzz around her as the hurry to relocate continued. Why did they want her? She was sure she hadn't committed any crimes recently, at least not the kind she could be tied to, she was damn sure she covered her tracks. 

"Chey!" Abruptly pulled out of her brooding, she looked up at the tall brunette sporting a jester costume he wore even when not on stage,"I can't believe you're just sitting there! Help me with this shit!" In a panicked voice he gestured to the pile of clothes he was holding. She took him in calmly, seemingly unaware of the chaos around them. After a moment she stood and adjusted the straps on her ODM gear, worn and slightly less functional than it should be from over use. She patted down her white button up and tucked it neatly into her tanned fitted trousers, tightening her pony tail and re-securing her machete to her waistband she once again made eye contact with the man.

"I'm sure that wasn't the last of them, I'll give them the run around while you all leave," she put her hand out between them in a stop motion,"Don't argue with me Duke," her stern facial expression equally selling the point.

"W-what? Are you insane? They're the military! I know you're good at that rope swinging shit but they're trained! You're insane!" His exasperated tone showed that yet again, he disapproved of her radical excuse for action under the guise of heroics. This one possibly even deadly. Chey rolled her eyes and waved off his concern with a nonchalant hand, striding to the window she hopped up and grabbed onto the roof facing him.

"Make sure everyone gets out, we don't know what they're here for," She fidgeted her legs to hold her weight on the window sill," If I don't come back _do not_ come after me, I'll send word when I can," She lifted herself to the roof and let out a slight chuckle when she heard her friend cuss her out before taking control of the situation, shouting orders. ' _That's my boy,'_ Straightening her back with a little stretch she gazed over the rundown houses barely illuminated in the gloomy sealed off city, not doubting that if she looked for too long she'd spot a mugging. The place was in dire need of help and that's what she'd been trying to do for all these years. When she hit 23 in the coming months she would be 4 years into the operation that she was desperately praying was not the reason for the unwelcome visit. Chey shook her head, aimed her gear and grappled onto a near by building for a better vantage point. She was sure no one had caught on, she was so _so_ careful. Her eyes continued to scan the area when they fell upon a group of soldiers on the murky streets below. They were too close to the others for comfort, forcing herself to quell the panic in her chest with a deep breath, she leaned down to their conversation.

"You don't really believe in this magic mumbo jumbo do you, Petra?!" One exclaimed incredulously.

"All I'm saying Oluo is that if titans exist, why can't fortune telling be real?" The petite ginger replied clearly exhausted at having to defend herself.

"It's horse shit and you know it!" 

Chey stared at the two with a furrowed brow realising they hadn't a clue where they were going, but she still needed to get them away,"Hey pretty boy," she couldn't help the flirtatious edge. The pair were startled and whipped towards her taking her in, long black hair, pale, big purple eyes. Exactly what Erwin said she'd look like." I'd happily give you a tarot reading," winking, she jumped down from her perch and gracefully landed a few metres away from them. 

"Are you Chey Boswell, the fortune teller?" Petra noticed the woman's gear with a scowl and readied her own for a chase,"What did you do to Eld and Gunther?" 

"Asking for intel without paying first? You all have the same manners I see," the ginger's glare darkened enticing a chuckle from her opponent,"You'll have to beat it out of me,kid." Spinning on her heel she launched her hook onto the tallest building she could see and pressed the gas, jumping to the air. Chey had always relished the feeling of flying, reminiscent of her trapeze days, the experience allowed her to control her aerial movements with an elegant expertise. Oluo and Petra watched the girl twisting manipulating her body in awe, working through the dense streets. They'd never seen someone use the ODM so effortlessly, it was always so violent, and she enjoyed putting on a show.

"How the fuck can she do that? We weren't told she could do that!" Oluo screeched, stunned at the display, if he attempted the same flips and tucks he wouldn't stay in the air long. Chey was too far ahead to hear the comment and too concentrated to care, making doubly sure to point her feet and keep as streamlined as possible, twisting her body along corners and junctions to maintain her speed. It had been a while since she'd been able to do it so freely but it was coming so naturally it inflated her ego, she was a natural. 

**BANG**

The woman almost toppled over the roof she was jumping on at the sound, whipping her head around she saw a line of green smoke in the air,"YOU CRAZY BASTARDS" her voice came out shrill with the adrenaline, her heartbeat was almost audible. The smile on her lips didn't dissipate as she continued manoeuvring through the streets, the thrill evident in her face. She knew these streets better than them and could lead them wherever she wanted, all she needed was to lure them away, but the showman in her couldn't quite be thwarted. Ducking and diving through the buildings of the subterranean city she came to a familiar corner, planning on losing them once she was sure they were far enough away from her troupe. As she rounded the corner she cast a look behind to her pursuers, she had plenty of breathing room. 

Her confidence giving her a sense of security she sped up, immediately a flash of green caught her off guard and sent her tumbling. With a yelp she stumbled her footing and slid off the roof into the street on her back. Through blurry eyes she saw a towering intimidating figure standing assertively on the roof above, with an air of victory about him,"So you're not above hitting a woman?" she chastised staring up at him, his face remained in a scowl as he made his way to land next to her. She was still too close. With lightning fast reflexes she swung her leg towards the back of his knees toppling him over and forcing him to all fours," Sorry handsome, I'm in a hurry," Chey shot her hook once again to the roofs and sped off just in time to miss his grab. Levi snarled, ignoring the shouts of his comrades. He hated her already. Chey continued through the streets staying lower this time, almost skidding across the floor if she wasn't careful. The ache in her back told her she couldn't take another fall. Confident she was ahead she didn't dare turn back again, that's what caught her out the first time. Hearing the whizz of hooks behind her she steadied her breathing, they were almost there. 

Chey had a particular building in mind, low and completely out of sight from where the others were. It was near the centre of town and her gas supply wouldn't take her much further. She caught sight of it, the flat creaky floorboards easily supported her landing with little groans in protest. She dropped the hilts of her gears and leaned on the supportive railings facing where her new cohorts were sure to come from. In record time they cut through the air straight towards her, the shorter dark haired and frankly gloomy one was the first to skid to a landing on the opposite side of the platform, followed by the other two. She hated to admit it but it was a little intimidating, she refused to let it show through her calm stature. Chey stared down the one in front, waiting for his move, he hadn't equipped his blades yet so she was sure he wasn't there to kill her. Always one to look on the bright side.

"You're Chey Boswell," he spat venomously, she was almost taken back, sure she kicked him but did that warrant such a response when _he_ was chasing _her_. She continued coolly.

"I am, and who might you be? It's not often this many military men pursue me, not that I'm complaining," his brows furrowed even closer together at her response, she wasn't taking this seriously.

"You're coming with me to answer for your crimes, don't fucking do anything stupid again," his voice never once changed, only deepening with anger. She tilted her head and gave him a curious stare.

"And what am I being charger for?" Theft? Maybe. Assault? Quite possibly. Tax fraud? Obviously, Treason? Nothing she would admit to. She was ready to hear any of the aforementioned, but what came was something she was sure she had never done.

"The murder of Karl Baumeister," The confidence in his tone almost made her believe she did it, she faltered for a moment and Levi took note of the genuine confusion strewn on her face. She didn't look like a murderer, nor was she one. Of all the crimes she has committed and would be willing to commit, she would never cross that line unless absolutely necessary. She despised death. The trio were still gripping the hilts of their gear, ready for her to run at the allegation, but she did the opposite, she stayed and waited for him to continue. It baffled him that Erwin wanted her to be brought to him first, but it baffled him more that she made no move to run despite her desperate route here,"You'll be in Survey Corps custody," He finished. This intrigued her, why not hand her over to the Military Police? There was a pause of silence, neither party sure what the other would do.

With a soft sigh she pushed off the banister, making the three tense. She unclipped her weapon from her side and threw it towards the the man's feet,"I suppose I'm in your care then," She was confident she could out run them from here, but out running a murder charge would be marginally more difficult. Holding her head high she brought her wrists out in front of her, Levi strode towards her and gripped her them roughly, making sure the handcuffs were almost tight enough to cut her circulation, she didn't complain.

"Put her in the back of the carriage and do not fucking speak to her, Erwin's orders," if there was one thing he'd been warned about, it was this woman's silver tongue.

* * *

Chey grunted at the forceful push through the mahogany door, stumbling forward she cussed under her breath and swivelled her neck to glare at the man, Levi scoffed and brushed past to take his post leaning on the wall next to Erwin's desk. The room was long and lit with candlelight in the dark evening. A few book stands and shelves, what interested her was the large blond meeting her gaze with a cool, calculated stare,"Take a seat Miss. Boswell," He gestured to the chair placed almost like it was waiting for her,"I'm Erwin Smith." 

"Please, Miss. Boswell was my mother," she made her way to the seat and crossed her legs,"Well, I assume. Just Chey is fine commander." The calmness in her demeanour surprised the commander, she knew she had to retain any control over the situation that she could. Her disinterest in the matter at hand was not just that, it was the start of Chey Boswell thinking of a plan.

"Alright, Chey. Let's get straight to it then. I assumed you've been told why you're here?" She nodded,"You told Karl Baumeister he was going to die in late Winter, correct?" She paused to think, it was hard to remember all of the deaths she predicted. 

"Correct," she parroted.

"How would you know that before his death, if you were not involved?" Erwin leaned on his desk and laced his fingers in front of his face, taking in the woman's mannerisms carefully, body language was something he was good at deciphering, but she remained calm, refusing to crumble under his intense gaze, she let out a small snicker, Levi's face twitched. This bitch was cocky.

"Commander, I'm a fortune teller, it's what I do, part of the territory," she didn't feel threatened, yet. If she was truly being accused of murder, the situation wouldn't be so easy going,"The obituary said he died February 9th, and I'm sure you're aware I was performing in Utopia," she leaned forward,"So tell me why I'm really here," Levi wanted to knock the smug look off her face.

"As smart as I've heard, I want to know how you did it." She scoffed.

"That's not how negotiations work Sir, what are you offering in return?" She wasn't one to divulge her secrets easily, especially ones she held so close.

"If you can prove, somehow, you weren't involved, I could work on getting the charges dropped," She looked him down dubiously. People usually either believed or they didn't. Erwin wanted to see if it was real, he'd heard stories of the travelling circus and their fortune teller, but wasn't interested to pursue it until Zackly brought the charges up with him. Asking him to investigate as a favour to appease the nobles. He didn't believe in magic, likening it to a bedtime story for children or old wives tales, in this case he was either catching a murderer or something much more interesting. It was a win win. 

Without taking her eyes off him she rose from the chair, keeping her face stoic and reaching her hands across the table palms up,"Give me your hand," Without hesitating Erwin placed his left hand in both of hers, dwarfing them. She turned it around and stared intensely at his palm, studying the lines. She traced the markings with her index finger, then snapped her head up to him,"Other hand," she demanded while still grasping the right. She pushed them both against the desk and did the same with his left hand, then comparing the two with furrowed brows and a look of heightened concentration, concluding they were significantly different. As a last ditch effort she held both hands securely, one in each and closed her eyes. She was certain, she could feel the difference in energy,"Your left palm," she raised it slightly,"Tells me you're going to lose this arm," Chey was always confident in her readings. However this was a strange one, although she supposed it wasn't uncommon in the army. 

"How dare you say that you little shit," Levi stepped forward aggressively but was ushered away with a swift hand movement from his commander without even looking at him.

"It could be true, but you could've said anything with confidence, Karl could be a lucky guess, what else can you do?" She bit the inside of her cheek, assuming a tarot reading wouldn't cut it, and not complying may put her in a worse predicament.

"And what happens if-" 

"You are under Survey Corps custody, and will be until we decide what to do, what happens in this room is confidential," He cut her off almost impatiently, he could see she was wary of him. She studied his desk and her eyes landed on a coin. _Perfect_. This was apart of her job after all. She reached over to pick it up and weighed it in her hands.

"This is your coin? Your property?" She questioned, it needed to be for this to work. When he gave an affirmative nod, she put the coin between her clasped hands and shook them back and forth with closed eyes. Chey took a deep breath, held the coin between two fingers and brought the heads side to her puckered lips. She placed it in the palm of the perplexed man,"Flip the coin and guess what it'll land on," Again without hesitation he followed her command, flipping it up and catching it in his hand.

"Heads," He proclaimed before looking, he opened his hand to reveal the coin. Heads,"Could be chance," He dismissed.

"Do it as many times as you like Commander, you will always guess correctly, but only you. It's your coin." Chey took her seat and watched the large man flip the coin, again, and again, and again, it would be laughable if she wasn't in handcuffs. Each time he guessed correctly. By the 10th time it still could've been chance, by the 20th, it was unlikely, by the 30th, even comparing to other coins and with Levi snatching it to try himself. It was almost certain. Erwin couldn't guess wrong if he changed his answer, if he guessed after catching the coin, if someone else threw it. He was always right. He wracked his brain for answers, being face with the unknown, could it be weighted? But when would she have had the chance? Had she switched the coin? He watched her every move there was no way. It was inconceivable. Frustrated and unable to figure it out himself he sent a small glare her way, not angry but bewildered.

"What did you do to it?" She could tell both men were holding bated breaths awaiting her response, eager to know the trick she was hiding. She was damn good at entertaining an audience even when she didn't mean to be.

"A luck charm, it's not very strong because I didn't have much to work with so it should wear off soon, but for a while that coin will bring you good luck." She settled back into her chair,"I read Karl's palm and told him what I saw, he should've heeded the warning, nothing I can do about that when all he paid for was a reading." It was true. What people chose to do with her readings, if they even believed them, was none of her business. Perhaps if Karl had truly taken it to heart he would still be alive, what could she do about that? Send him letters everyday asking for updates on his impending demise? She rarely looked into things like that and it wasn't good practice to get attached to a reading, nor do a reading for someone you're attached to. It's messy business. Erwin didn't once take his eyes from the woman, though she was cuffed he still felt as if he was on the ropes. He needed to play the situation correctly to take full advantage of the opportunities this strange woman could open up for him.

"Say if I were to believe you," which he was slowly willing to do,"How will you use your abilities to help humanity?"

"I'm sorry?" her cool demeanour forgotten at the question, what obligation did she have to his cause? She was already juggling several of her own,"I do enough," she truly did, her work in the underground was more important to her than anything. Refusing to say anymore, Erwin took the initiative.

"Yes I am aware of your... _escapades_ with those women in the bed and breakfast." he chose the tone of each word carefully to rile his captive. It worked. The women Chey had so carefully re-homed above ground recently had a break in. Luckily no one was harmed and their motive was unclear, all they managed to do was fear monger and cause damage but it was enough to force Chey and her team into moving the women and children to a completely different city. A bitter rage played on her face.

"It was you?!" In an instant she was at his collar pulling him across the desk, Levi stepped forward again to reign in the woman but was again shooed away."Do you get off on scaring traumatised women you sadistic fuck? I'll kill you right here!" It was difficult for Levi to watch this stranger snarl in the face of his commander despite how distorted the situation was sounding. But he chose to lay his trust in the man. Chey's furiously wild eyes bore into Erwin's unfazed irises, he still felt he had control over the situation. He made no move to release himself from her surprisingly strong grip, not expecting to be pulled with such force to begin with.

"I'm willing to offer you a deal here Boswell, I'm interested in what you could offer the fight for humanity, as a skilled soldier and strategist, and I want you to use your..." he paused unsure how to describe it,"special skill set to help us." The real reason he was willing to do this in the first place, he was willing to go to any length necessary for his cause. Having heard rumours from his subordinates who went to the circus of their 'witch' it piqued his interest. Of course he kept it to himself, only someone crazy would ever consider something of the sort to be real, let alone asking it for help. He fit the bill. Through diligently following her movements over the past months, he was pleasantly surprised to find the 'witch' was also a trained fighter. He had personally witnessed her take down dozens of underground thugs for her cause. Even if she couldn't use her charms and whatever else she had up her sleeve to help him, he certainly wanted someone of her calibre on his side. He gathered the little information he could on her operations and realised she truly was amazing. An expert strategist, skilled undercover agent, had connections all over the walls and was crazy enough to put it all together," In return I can offer you the resources you need to protect those girls."

She stared him down before throwing him back into his chair and slamming her hands onto the desk leaning forward,"You're fucking filthy. You'd really use human trafficking to your advantage huh?" Despite the anger she felt, she couldn't help but garner a little respect for her captor. He played the cards he was dealt extremely well, and for a moment she considered the benefits this could bring. Although working with the military was something she could spit at, they were half the problem in the first place. Levi stewed in his position finally putting the pieces together, they hadn't captured a murderer, they'd captured a martyr of the underground. And in exchange she was forced to wring herself out in front of the survey corps, well aware there weren't many ways out of this situation. Would he offer her man power? Money? Warehouses? 

As if he could see the unease of questions in her eyes he continued,"In exchange for you joining us and using everything in your arsenal to aid us, we can give you information where we have it and a guarantee you can count on us if those women are ever harassed by the underground again." It was laughable, although their operation was a slow and daunting one, never had she needed help from militia. But if Erwin was able to find their safe houses with only a few months of tailing, she had cause for concern from other parties. The anger in her eyes was again replaced with a calm quizzical look, she was a good judge of character and could tell these men weren't her enemies. She knew there was no refusing this offer, unless she wanted to be the scapegoat the elites wanted. She didn't have time for that. With a resigned sigh and forced composure she decided.

"Okay, let me go back. Let me tie up some loose ends and I'll come here in a week. You have my word, but if I hear that any of this conversation has made the light of day it's all off." Levi scoffed. There was no way after all that work of capturing her that Erwin would just let her go on a whim and actually _believe_ her. No matter what heroics she pulled in the underground she was a wanted criminal at the moment, she could simply vanish with all the information they'd given her. What a piss poor attempt at-

"That's fine, one week and we'll meet up here."

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story I've written in a long time but I have a lot of ideas for it, thanks for reading!


End file.
